Here Without you
by winchesterbitch
Summary: A Series of Emails between Sherlock and his 15 year old Daughter Amelia. Set After Reichenbach Fall when Sherlock is dismantling Moriarty's Network, culminating in a non-email reunion. Rated K for mild language.


Here without You

A/N: This is a little story I thought up at 3:30 in the morning, emails between Sherlock and his Daughter. Set after Reichenbach Fall

* * *

><p>To: AHolmes<p>

From: WHolmes

07 Jan. 2012

Dearest Amelia;

By now you've left Baker Street and are staying with Mycroft before you go back to school…And you ARE going back to school. As you have been made aware that I in fact did not die on the roof of Barts for my sake and your own safety please keep this knowledge quiet. Do not even tell John. No one can know of this. Please do know this darling, first…once you've read my emails delete them right away, do not print them off. But second, every second away from you my dear wears on me. I know you hate it when I go away but I will be back as soon as I possibly can. Until my return please behave for Mycroft. Do visit with Mrs. Hudson as often as you can, and look in on John for me once in a while. Other than that do your homework, stay away from boys and don't start smoking its terrible trying to quit. Oh, one more thing sweetheart, It is alright to play deductions with Mycroft, but try not to jump in an pick up where I left off with Scotland Yard. Not too many people know of your intelligence, do me a favor and keep yourself safe by keeping away from Grant Lestrade (It is Grant right?). Until Next Time Lovely,

I Love you.

Daddy.

* * *

><p>To: WHolmes<p>

From: AHolmes

Jan.2012

Daddy,

So far so good. You've been away for 2 weeks and Uncle Myc says that its best I stay out of school just a little longer as I'm supposed to be grieving so I think he's giving me until the end of the month which is brilliant. I've been to see Mrs. Hudson, she misses you so. As does John. He's moving from Baker Street, I've asked Mrs. Hudson to leave your things there. I've said I would go clean it or perhaps maybe stay there when I go back to school. John has been traumatized by your 'death', and it gets harder and harder to see him. I know he looks at me and sees you and he hears you when he talks to me…damn my superior intellect! I know you don't have much use for somewhat popular rock music, but I heard this song recently it's apparently older, you should see about hearing it, It is called "Here without you" it is by a band that calls themselves Three Doors Down. I know it's a silly name, but the song is very good. I love to listen to it. Maybe you will like it too. Anyway Uncle Myc is calling me to dinner so I should make an appearance. I miss you every day Daddy.

Love,

Amelia

PS: It's Greg Lestrade not Grant.

* * *

><p>To:AHolmes<p>

From:WHolmes

April,2012

Amelia,

It's been nearly a month! I'm so sorry I dropped off the radar like that. I shall try not to do it again. The way things are going I may be home within the next few months, I hope. I took a listen to that song you suggested, though it's not exactly my style of music it was not an overtly horrible song. The lyrics made me think of you. It was kind of upsetting to realise that this song could convey what I've been feeling ever since I left you. I do hope you aren't terribly mad at me for leaving you. I know that being fifteen is kind of an important time in your life. If there is anything you need to ask me, please don't hesitate to ask and I will try to answer it. Are you certain that Lestrade's name is Greg? Because I thought it was Gavin or Graham. Well whatever, you're staying away from him anyway I know it is short but I must go sweetheart in a place that I can't really lay about. I'll write soon.

Love,

Daddy

P.S. I know it is hard not to tell John about me. But it is necessary.

* * *

><p>To:WHolmes<p>

From:AHolmes

December,2012

Daddy,

2 things. It's been more than a month since the last time you wrote you git. It's been like four months. And two, I'm glad you like that song. No worries about questions if I have anything to ask anyone about sex or reproductive stuff, I just go to John. He's a doctor he can give me some insight and he has…John has met a woman, she seems nice though I think she may be hiding something haven't really had a lot of time to deduce her. But John seems to like her. Like I said before John left Baker Street, I however use it on weekends and holidays when I do not wish to deal with Uncle Mycroft. Of course at Christmas we went to see Gran and Granddad, it was a time. Uncle Myc Whined. Gran was quite amusing when she had a few drinks in her, as was granddad. After everyone went to bed though I went outside to your old pirate ship in the back woods, I myself had a few drinks and toasted a merry Christmas to you. I wish you could have been there daddy. It was the first Christmas that we didn't spend together, and it didn't feel right. Please come home soon, I do not wish to have you gone another Christmas.

Love,

Amelia.

* * *

><p>To:AHolmes<p>

From:WHolmes

Janurary,2013

Amelia,

I'm sorry darling but I will be gone awhile longer. I wish I could have been there for Christmas but it just wasn't in the cards. Perhaps next Christmas darling.

Love,

Daddy

* * *

><p>To:WHolmes<p>

From:AHolmes

December,2013

Dad,

It is now the second bloody Christmas that you have bagged off for your so called mission. I thought I was important to you? In the time you've been gone I've turned 16, been drunk several times might be a little drunk now. Had sex a few times and what do I have to show for it? Nothing because my bloody father doesn't give enough of a damn to come home. I don't give a damn about Moriarty's network. They're all losers and Moriarty is dead. Why should his bloody people matter?

Not loving you so much right now,

Amelia

* * *

><p>To:AHolmes<p>

From:WHolmes

Janurary 1,2014

Amelia,

I will not be insulted or upset by your last email. I deserve to be yelled at as I've missed so much now. It shouldn't be long now darling.

Love,

Daddy

* * *

><p>To:WHolmes<p>

From:AHolmes

Janurary,2/2014

Father,

I won't be holding my breath.

Amelia.

* * *

><p>To:AHolmes<p>

From:WHolmes

Januray,19 2014

Amelia;

I know you're at Baker Street. Open the Door.

Dad

* * *

><p>Sighing Amelia Holmes stood from the comfort of her father's old chair, the flat was immaculate with exception to the dust on the bookshelves and window sills everything else was clean. She stretched and walked to the door, as she opened it she saw him larger than life, with a mildly amusing Santa hat on and a bag full of presents.<p>

She couldn't help but to laugh "Christmas was last month."

Sherlock grinned and kissed her forehead "Yes but who says we can't have Christmas every months?"

Once he set the bag on the floor, the girl seemed to forget about all of the pain and anger she felt towards him and just ran into his arms hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much daddy." Sherlock smiled "I missed you too lovely." When his phone rang Amelia was surprised to hear that his new default ringtone was 'here without you' by Three Doors Down. She smiled as he answered the phone and went into the linen closet where she had hidden his Christmas presents for the last two years.

Once he was finished on the phone father and daughter, sat and talked about anything and everything as they opened Christmas presents and ordered Chinese takeaway.

End.

* * *

><p>AN: to avoid Confusion. The WHolmes email for Sherlock is him being all covert. A his first name really his William he figured it safer to use WHolmes as an alias that his daughter would know.


End file.
